My Twin, the Monster
by anonymouseling
Summary: When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was suddenly interfered with by the Host Club?
1. Prologue and Chapter One

**Title:** My Twin, the Monster  
 **Summary:** When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was interfered with by the Host Club?  
 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will include swearing, underaged drinking and other such things that is unfitting for those under 13 years. Should the fanfiction evolve to include other subjects that may be sensitive for some readers, this section will update. As such it is rated T, this may be subject to change should the fanfiction evolve.  
 **Chapter Length:** 958 (Prologue); 1625 (Chapter One) | 2583 (Total)

* * *

 **My Twin, the Monster  
** Prologue

* * *

The large school stood high on the street, even larger did it seem to the young three year old who stood at the entrance.

She gazed up with wonder at the building, praying that she had the right place. After all, she had sneaked away from her nanny to get here. She hoped she was here at the right time as well, she was still very young so she couldn't quite tell the time. All she knew was the sun was up.

The small girl walked onto the school grounds, her little legs caused her to take a while getting into the building. Even longer to climb the stairs and head towards the room. She heard that the people in that room would help her. They had helped her neighbour after all.

The girl looked up at the sign, whilst she couldn't read most of it she could make out the word three . The girl struggled to reach the handles and had to jump for it, she pushed the doors open and peeked her head through the gap.

There were people in there alright, a large number it would seem. Seven boys were mostly speaking with each other being rather loud, all dressed in the same attire. They were seemingly unaware of their new visitor.

"Um..." The girl muttered her confidence wasn't very high as they all looked to be way older than herself. She was almost intimidated until she saw a boy who couldn't have looked to be a few years older than herself.

"Excuse me." The young girl said a little louder than before, her speech surprisingly articulate for her age. The occupants of the room almost jumped in surprise and looked towards the door.

"It's...a little girl?" The brown haired one said, slightly dumbfounded. The voice had rather reminded them of their last young visitor Kirimi, but they visibly looked rather different.

The taller blonde one was the first to greet the visitor. He held out a white rose to the three year old, and crouched down to her level. "Hello there, little one. May I ask what you're doing here?"

The young girl was startled a little at his sudden closeness, but perked up greatly when given the rose. The girl loved flowers very much, so was very happy with the gift. She took the rose, and held it close to her.

"I'm looking for...the Host...club?" The girl said slowly trying to mentally make sure she had that correct. When she knew that was what her neighbour told her, she nodded making sure they knew that was indeed what she was looking for.

"Well, little one you've found us. My name is Tamaki, what's yours?"

"I'm Aiko! Aiko Shiba!" She smiled, glad she had found her way so easily.

"Well, Aiko-chan would you like to come in for some cake and some juice?"

"Yes please, Mister!"

The hosts looked at the girl with curiosity blazing in their eyes. It wasn't everyday they had such a young guest. Tamaki lead Aiko towards a couch in the middle of the room and urged her to sit down. The girl did as she was told, looking around with much curiosity.

The brown haired host walked forwards, and introduced themselves. "Hi there Aiko-chan, my name is Haruhi."

"Hi there, Mr. Haruhi! Nice to meet you." She grinned brightly at the boy. "Are you part of the Host Club as well as Mr. Tamaki?"

"Yes I am, can I sit with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hi there, Aiko-chan!" The small blond came forwards, jumping onto the sofa opposite. "My name is Hani! This is my friend, Mori. And that's Kao-chan, Hika-chan and Kyo-chan!"

"Nice to meet you all!" The girl beamed, looking at Hani with interest. She gasped when she saw the little plush pink rabbit in his arms. "Your bunny is so cute!"

"Thank you! This is Usa-chan!" Hani giggled, holding his bunny out to show the young girl. "We were just wondering Aiko-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you could help me." Aiko replied, her tone suddenly becoming a little bit sadder as she looked to her feet. She had come here with a purpose, she had easily forgotten it and felt bad that she had.

"What's your problem, little one?" Tamaki asked, seating himself on the other side of the girl.

"It's...It's my sisters. They keep fighting with each other. My nanny Chikako says that they used to be really close, but now they can't stand being in the same room as each other. They've just come home, but they keep wanting to leave..." Aiko explained, her eyes not leaving her feet. "I just want them to be happy with each other, because I love them both very much."

Tamaki couldn't help himself and was in tears just hearing the story, Haruhi couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, the twins were also tearing up and Hani couldn't help but want to hug the girl. Kyoya had paused in his typing to listen, before turning to look up the Shiba family. Mori wanted to give her cake as he usually would do to help cheer up Hani.

"That's—! So sad! Don't worry, Aiko-chan. We'll help you out!" Tamaki cried, holding the little girl's hand, with a smile.

The girl's sad expression suddenly melted away in place of a large grin. She leaped up and hugged Tamaki, before going around and hugging all the rest of the hosts. Including Kyoya, who hesitantly accepted the hug.

"What's your sisters' names, Aiko-chan?" Haruhi asked, kneeling down to be at her level.

"Kasumi and Kasuko Shiba."

* * *

Chapter One  
 _The Sisters_

* * *

Kasumi's morning did not go well.

She quite enjoyed her mornings usually. She rose early, had a cup of coffee or tea whilst reading the morning paper, never one for eating breakfast she would head over to her classes with the other girls who lived in her dorm. Being in a private boarding school, her classes were rather tailored to suit each student so she never felt lost for long when learning.

All in all, she loved being in a warm environment where both the grounds and the students around her were more than friendly. She had chose to go here three years ago, and wouldn't ask for anything more.

But when an employee of her parents' came with a limo to escort her home, her usually good morning turned sour in an instant.

Not that she hated Tokyo, she rather liked it if she was being honest. She was looking forwards to meeting her little sister in person for the first time, talking only via video chat was rather irritating when all she wanted to do was hug the girl. The one thing that destroyed all hope of it being a good day, was the fact she was informed her twin would be joining her back home as well.

Her blood boiled at the thought, she would have no say in the matter as usual. Though she knew it would do no good to stew in anger for the whole two hour drive, she could not help it. She had been apart from her sister for the last two years which worked out well for both of them. Reuniting once again would only cause hot tempers and fights.

Most of all, Kasumi would hate to be away from her friends. She had made many close friends, but considered only two to be her bestest friends. She wanted to yell at her parents for making her leave them behind, without even a proper goodbye.

Kasuko on the other hand, was also having a more than miserable morning.

She had been drinking the earlier night, though she was vastly underage she was without adult supervision in the South. She was staying with her best friend in her brother's house. Kasuko would label herself as a delinquent should she be forced to, never attending school, underaged drinking and being destructive of public property.

Kasuko had left her sister at that damn school, she had hated so very much, and ran off with her best friend. She felt free away from her family, free to do whatever she liked. All the while, she would hang out with her closest friends and her boyfriend.

She was upset she hadn't met her littlest sister yet, and was not there whilst she was a baby. She blamed being at the boarding school for that one, but could only blame her sister for the rest of the time.

Kasuko felt betrayed when she was woken at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning to be taken back home. She had only been asleep for an hour at that time, and was still slightly drunk fighting off a hangover. The two hour flight was near the bottom of the list of what she wanted to do.

When told she was going to see her sister once again, she actually _leaped_ out of the limo that had been in movement at the time. Though she was dragged back in by her driver, she wanted to scream.

She was taken away from her friends whilst they were still passed out, making her beyond livid on top of that. She knew what she would do the moment she came home, she had a fist with her sister's name on it for her.

* * *

The two arrived at the Shiba household at exactly the same time. And as promised, Kasuko lunged forwards punching her twin right in the face.

Immediately Kasumi looked to her twin with fire burning in her eyes, a hand covering her cheek. "How _dare_ you!" She cried.

"How dare _you_!" Kasuko screeched in return. "I was having a pretty damn good time down with my best friend. If you didn't know, I have a boyfriend! Whatever you did, you fucked me over!"

"I did absolutely nothing!" Kasumi defended, poking her twin in the shoulder. "I was beyond happy living in that school. I lived with my best friends, studying what I love! If anyone did anything, it would be you!"

"Onee-chan!" A young voice called through the air, silencing the pair. They looked towards the source of the voice, and there stood their little brunette sister. Her shoulder length hair, falling over her left eye as she ran towards the two. She ran forwards hugging her older sisters' legs, happy that she finally met them.

"Kasumi! Kasuko! I love you both, welcome home!" She grinned, completely oblivious to the fact her sisters were just fighting. She hugged them both tighter, and the two who had been fighting could only look down at their sister in surprise.

Aiko released the two of them, and grabbed their hands leading them inside. Chattering all the way.

Kasumi and Kasuko could only give the other menacing glares, resolving not to fight in front of Aiko.

The child led the twins to the living room, where they were surprised to see their parents sitting there waiting for them to arrive.

"Kasumi, Kasuko. So nice for you to finally join us." Their father spoke up, his face neutral, showing no emotions.

"Aiko, go with Chikako whilst we talk to your sisters, okay?" Their mother said, addressing the youngest. She never was very motherly, opting to assign her children nannies rather than tend to them herself.

"But I wanna stay with my onee-chans." She complained, her face almost immediately overcome with sadness.

"Aiko, do as you're told. We have to have an important talk with them."

"Okay then, mama." Aiko said sadly, reluctantly letting go of her sisters' hands moving towards the tall Japanese woman. The twins couldn't help but be reluctant also.

Kasuko sighed, folding her arms. She had long since sobered up, but was still feeling the effects of a powerful hangover. She hadn't the patience to be lectured by her parents, for a range of things she knew they would hate. The main one being her hair. They were beyond approving of her purple hair, nor would they approve of the shaved left side. She liked it this way, she wouldn't ever be considered her sister's twin if they were in the same room.

Kasumi sighed as well, completely fed up with being around her parents already. She didn't want to be ordered around, nor did she want to see her sister get away with everything. She prayed that they wouldn't make Kasuko change her hair, if it were similar to her own chin length caramel blonde hair, she would scream.

"Girls." Their father warned with a stern tone of voice, he moved his head to point towards the couch opposite them. He wasn't known for his patience, the fact that the man had put up with waiting so far was rather unusual.

The twins knew that it would not be wise to stall. With a quick glare of hatred to each other, they stepped forwards and sat on either end of the couch they were urged to sit on.

"Why are we back in Tokyo?" Kasumi spoke up first, her voice filled with restrained anger. If she was arrogant, she would say that she spoke up as she knew her parents would answer her. After all they refused to leave her alone.

"Quite simply put, we were getting tired of your ridiculous requests." Ayame Shiba spoke, her voice stern and fed up. Her children rarely followed her requests, and quite frankly she was completely done with it.

"Kasumi needs to be closer to the family business, and I can't handle the amount of covering up the family has to deal with whilst Kasuko runs rampant in South Japan." Ren Shiba explained, his stare could easily be described as a glare.

Kasumi looked at her hands, gripping at her skirt with anger. She had assumed as much, but she felt she was better studying at her boarding school where she hoped to come back in three more years.

Kasuko was enraged. Who cared about the Shiba family name? She spent the past three years trying as hard as she could to not be considered a Shiba, she couldn't care less how the world viewed the Shiba family. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone with her friends.

"What the fuck are we meant to do now then? Play fucking house here, whilst giving you a fucking break? Fuck that, I'm leaving on the first train out of here."

"Language, Kasuko!" Ayame chided her eldest. "Be more respectful to your parents!"

"You will both attend Ouran Academy, and attend to your schedules we will provide. There will be a curfew of eight, and you will maintain nothing less than an A average in classes. This is not up for debate."

"May I ask what our punishments will be if we deviate from these schedules?" Kasumi asked, her jaw locked tight. She fought not to launch forwards and slap her parents' neutral expressions right of their faces.

"You will be stripped of all privileges you have in this house. Now go to your rooms, where you will find your things." Ren dismissed them, his attention turning away from his daughters and towards the window.

Finding no other alternative, the twins left with anger coursing through their veins.

* * *

 _Oh man, I didn't actually think I was going to be uploading a new story. I kinda promised myself I would at least finish one of my ongoing stories first, but I failed on that front oops. Writer's block, what can I say? Either way, I hope you enjoy this story. I won't beg for reviews, but it really does help inspire me! This has been a experimental fic in my folders for a while now, I finally decided to write it out xD_

 _As for pairings and such, I don't particularly have an idea for that. My original plan is to not involve pairings but if people have any ideas then leave them in a review, if enough people are in the majority, I might consider it~ as long as it's not the twins. I have too many OCs paired with them in my folder, so minor characters would probably be preferred. But as I said, it's only if people want them._

 _I have no idea when I'm going to update, but I hope it's soon. I hate leaving updates for months sometimes even years, but writer's block is a huge bitch sometimes. Oh well. See you in the next chapter hopefully! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** My Twin, the Monster  
 **Summary:** When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was interfered with by the Host Club?  
 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will include swearing, underaged drinking and other such things that is unfitting for those under 13 years. Should the fanfiction evolve to include other subjects that may be sensitive for some readers, this section will update. As such it is rated T, this may be subject to change should the fanfiction evolve.  
 **Chapter Length:** 1929 words | 4512 words total

* * *

 **My Twin, the Monster  
** Chapter Two  
 _The Arrangement_

* * *

"This is bullshit." Kasuko growled as she stared at the items laid out on her bed.

Due to her being whisked away at the early hours of the morning, she had none of her belongings with her. She had only the clothes on her back, and the clothes her parents had given her many years ago that do not work for her style. All pink shirts, dresses and skirts.

But even if she had to wear the same outfit for days until she bought herself some more, her anger didn't compare to the anger she felt staring at her schedule and uniform.

The uniform was pale lemon yellow and seemed to be almost sixty years out of date. With poofy shoulders and a poofy skirt, Kasuko wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. Her schedule was even more bullshit.

She would have to attend school at eight, and would stay until five. She would then go on to attend anger therapy for another hour, before going to cram school for two more hours.

Kasuko would have to be out of the house for twelve hours and have no time to be out by herself as her curfew would be when her schedule ends. She wanted to yell. She looked towards a decorative vase that stood on her window, she picked it up before launching it at the wall with a cry of anger.

Kasuko threw all the items off her bed, before crawling under the covers and beginning to brood in anger.

Kasumi took a deep breath as she looked towards her bed. Her schedule could be read, and she looked towards the uniform. Though she did not have a strong opinion on it, she supposed she would have to wear it. She would have preferred something like her old uniform but she supposed it could be worse.

What she couldn't stand however, was the schedule she was forced to accept. She was used to it, though. Her parents would assign her a schedule like this before she left for her boarding school. Eight until five for school, then five until seven working at her family's business. Whilst it wasn't as heavy as it could be, she knew that any failure would only increase her parents orders.

Kasumi sighed, taking another deep breath. She went to pull out her phone, wondering if she would get away with calling her friends. She felt almost lost, someone just following orders because she the orders were better than the alternative. The moment she pressed the button to light up the screen, she saw manic texts from her two best friends.

" _Zoomi! Where are you? Nakano-sensei is kind of freaking that his best student isn't here for his class!_ " That would be Hiroko, always sensible and not jumping to conclusions.

" _Zoomi, I swear you better not be dead in a ditch somewhere. You never just bail from class. You were going to keep Koko-Hiroko and I afloat in our class project!_ " Mami. Kasumi wanted to smile, always jumping far to conclusions and extremes. Blatantly obvious with her intentions and not sorry for having them.

Kasumi's heart ached. They had no intentions of coming to Tokyo nor the time to come visit, she wouldn't be able to see them in a long time. Not until she's in college at the very least. Tears started to threaten at the corners of her eyes, she started sniffling as she read over the texts.

" _Sorry guys...My parents pulled me out of school. Moved back to Tokyo, I guess they were serious about the fact they want me to closer to home. Won't be able to visit for a while. Sorry for the short notice, I wasn't told either. Love you guys._ "

The tears had already fallen.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Aiko squealed as she ran towards Kasumi. The youngest still couldn't believe that her sisters were finally home, hugging her legs tightly. Kasumi looked down with a slight smile on her face. At least in all this mess she could still see her little sister.

"Hey there Little Shrimp." Kasumi smiled as she knelt down. "Nice to see you up this early."

Aiko giggled as she looked at her sister. "I got up early to catch you before you left!"

Kasumi felt touched. "Aiko, that's so sweet of you. Make sure you're not giving Chikako any grief today, alright? How about I join you for breakfast whilst I drink my coffee?"

Aiko looked to the stairs as she heard someone coming down. "Onee-chan!" She grinned as she laid her eyes on her purple haired sister. Kasuko looked down at Aiko with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Kasumi. Aiko let go of Kasumi and ran towards her other sister to hug her legs. Kasuko gladly accepted the hug, but did not take her glare away from Kasumi.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan, do you want to have breakfast with us?" Aiko asked, her eyes wide the ever present smile growing wide as she looked to her sister.

"No thanks, angel." Kasuko said her voice only slightly tense. "I have to go somewhere today. Maybe I'll take you to the park later on after I'm done."

"Okay then onee-chan! Have fun today!" Aiko giggled before running off towards the dining room.

"Off to go sobbing about your life to your therapist?" Kasumi teased, her smirk coming easily to her.

Kasuko clenched her fist. "No, but I'd rather drown myself in sewer water than be anywhere near you. At least I have the decency to show who I really am rather than being a two faced bitch like you."

Kasumi's glare magnified as Kasuko walked past her out the door. "Oh, and congratulations on breaking down like a crybaby. At least when I get taken from what I like, I don't go sobbing about it to my friends. Oh boo hoo! Mummy and Daddy took me away from my friends! Oh boo hoo hoo!" Kasuko teased, slamming the front door as she went.

Kasumi's fingers twitched in anger. This was the third day of being home. She wanted to strangle her sister. She was almost glad that her first day of school was tomorrow, at least that way she'd spend the majority of the day away from her sister. She hadn't much hope for how it would turn out, but anything was better than her sister.

"...Onee-chan?" Aiko asked, her voice low and sad. She had heard the entire thing, after all the twins weren't exactly being quiet. They hadn't realised they were practically shouting in the silent house.

Kasumi quickly masked her anger and turned around to look at Aiko with a smile. "Hey there Little Shrimp. Why don't we hurry up to the kitchen and ask Riko to make you some nice pancakes, yeah?"

Aiko nodded, her sadness muting somewhat. She knew what was happening, and she knew exactly what she had to do. Her neighbour Kirimi had been talking about her friends. She would have to sneak away sometime today.

Kasuko took a deep breath, storming down towards the limo that awaited her. She had to admit, she hated the fact she had to go to anger management therapy. Though her best friend did admit that it would do her good, she hated following through with her parents orders. She _hated_ taking orders. One of the reasons she left with Nanami.

 _"Kazuo, your parents suck!" Nanami exclaimed her voice playing through the cellphone speakers. Kasuko had called to let her know the bad news the moment her best friend texted her at noon in Tokyo._

 _"I know, they're so fucking infuriating I swear! I can't believe they just fucking took me from you at seven am!" Kasuko vented, her anger flaring as she paced around her room. "I think the worst part besides being away from you guys is that my twat of a sister is here too."_

 _"Oh god no, the sister who has a twenty foot pole stuck up her ass?" Nanami asked her voice incredulous. "That's ridiculous! Why do they have to do that on top of taking you away?"_

 _"Nam, I swear I'm not going to survive up here. They're putting me in anger management therapy. They can't stand that I'm such a disappointment to them. AND THAT I HAVE A SHORT TEMPER."_

 _"Kazuo. You've got to admit...anger management therapy might do you some good_ _. Remember when you got pissed at Andre and smashed my brother's front window?"_

 _Kasuko sighed. "He called me a slut, in front of Goro."_

 _"Yes, and he was being a dick. But that doesn't mean you had to take it out on my brother's window. We had a plank of wood there for a month."_

 _"Okay. So maybe I have an anger problem."_

 _"You do. Do it doesn't hurt to get help." Nanami sighed. "I'll cuddle Pumpkin for you."_

 _Kasuko sighed with a smile. "Give him a pumpkin seed for me."_

 _"I will. Speak to you later. I'll tell Goro to call you."_

 _"Love you Nam."_

 _"Love you too, Kazuo."_

That was the first day she arrived in Tokyo. Goro, her boyfriend, had yet to call. She knew that he was probably busy, maybe he even got himself arrested. It wouldn't be the first time.

Time flew by as Kasuko thought of her life back home. Her tiny dwarf hamster who loved pumpkin seeds, her wonderful boyfriend, her obnoxious friends Sora and Andre, even Nanami's older brother whom she saw as her own brother. When she thought of home, that's what she thought of. The slightly rundown beach front house in Nagasaki.

It would never be the Shiba family mansion.

"Kasuko. You've yet to answer me." The therapist said with a stern tone of voice. Kasuko raised an eyebrow at her. She had only been here less than ten minutes and she already hated the woman.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again? Something like Miss Bitch?" Kasuko glared rolling her eyes.

The therapist stared back, her expression unchanging. "No. My name is Doctor Maeda. I asked you a question."

"Could you repeat it? Sorry, I have difficulty understanding bitch talk."

"Kasuko. You have to stop with the attitude if you are to improve yourself. I can take whatever insults you dish out at me. I have worked with far worse cases that you." She took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I asked if you have any hobbies?"

"I get wasted with my friends and destroy shit." Kasuko shrugged. "I also hit stuff with my katana...that was left behind."

"Those aren't really productive hobbies are they?"

"No, but they're fun."

Dr Maeda sighed. "I have an idea that I would like to try out, Kasuko." She stood up and walked over to the bookcase near the door. She looked through various book spines and covers before pulling out a specific book. She walked back to the purple haired girl and gave her the book.

"The fuck is this?" Kasuko asked, her hands outstretched holding the book hesitantly.

"It's a book that I loan to most of my clients. It's full of positive hobbies for you to choose from, look through it and tomorrow we'll go over possible hobbies for you."

Kasuko held the book between her thumb and her finger, looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Just do it, Shiba."

* * *

 _Oh wow, I updated fast. I honestly thought it would take at least a week or two. Ah well. I just can't stop writing this. I also uploaded a cover for this story, there's a link on my profile if you want to check it out the full thing. It's basically what Kasumi, Kasuko and Aiko look like._

 _I also made a bunch of mistakes in the last chapter, but hey I fixed them. One of them was thinking that Kasuko was living in the north and just five hours car ride away but I was wrong. She ended up living in the South (Nagasaki) and about a 14 hour drive away but I just forgot ahahaha._

 _...Oops._

 _So I edited it so she took a plane. Ah well. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Host Club in this chapter. They should appear in the next one! Oh and if you didn't get the nicknames and stuff, Zoomi and Kasumi, Kazuo is Kasuko, Nanami/Nam is Kasuko's best friend, Goro is Kasuko's boyfriend, and Pumpkin is Nanami and Kasuko's pet hamster. Also this chapter and the last chronologically happens after the prologue if you're confused. The next chapter will be set after the prologue just so you know._


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** My Twin, the Monster  
 **Summary:** When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was interfered with by the Host Club?  
 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will include swearing, underaged drinking and other such things that is unfitting for those under 13 years. Should the fanfiction evolve to include other subjects that may be sensitive for some readers, this section will update. As such it is rated T, this may be subject to change should the fanfiction evolve.  
 **Chapter Length:** 1486 words | 5998 words total

* * *

 **My Twin, the Monster  
** Chapter Three  
 _The Beginning_

* * *

 _This limo drive..._ Kasumi thought as she scowled at her sister. _This is going to be the most infuriating part of the school routine._

Kasumi and Kasuko sat in the limosine that was taking them towards Ouran Academy. Both had their arms folded across their chest and their legs crossed. Kasumi was dressed in her uniform as she had been told, but Kasuko blatantly refused. Choosing to wear her black crop top, skinny ripped jeans and knee high converses. Along with her spiked choker, she was dressed to the nines in completely inappropriate attire.

"I see you're going for the slutty delinquent style. Suits you wonderfully." Kasumi quipped, her eyes going to the window.

"And I see you're going for the snooty douche nugget style. Oops. Sorry, I forgot that's just your personality. Guess we can't all be as wonderful as me." Kasuko snapped back.

Kasumi ground her teeth and her glare hardened.

"Mistresses? We're here." The driver spoke up, and the twins looked out the window.

The girls said nothing in as they got out of the limo. Kasumi stormed off, wanting to be miles away from Kasuko. The purple haired girl smirked seeing the irritation radiating from her sister. She loved seeing how much she could poke at her sister's weaknesses.

Kasuko looked up at the building in front of her. A pink building towering high above her seemed a little intimidating, but she didn't let it get to her. She might as well walk around the building until she found her class. She didn't care for school, but hey on her first day she could always use the excuse that she had gotten lost.

Kasumi took out the map she was given. Class 1-A. Though she wished that she were back in her boarding school, she had to admit Ouran reminded her of it a lot. Though she hated the school purely because of her petty pride, she couldn't help but hand it to whomever built it.

With the aid of the map, she found her class easily. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. The teacher appeared outside moments later.

"Hello?" The said.

"Um, hi. My name is Kasumi Shiba—" She was cut off by another voice slightly up the hall.

"SHIT. I found it."

Kasumi rolled her eyes, of course. Her sister. "I'm a new student. This is class 1-A, correct?"

"Yes, you've found the right place. I presume she is Kasuko Shiba?"

Kasuko growled as she walked towards the class, knowing full well she couldn't walk away after being spotted by her teacher. "Yes. Unfortunately I'm her sister."

The teacher's eyebrows furrowed slightly before nodding. "If I may ask, why are you not in uniform Shiba?"

"Unfortunate lawn mower accident. It got destroyed."

"Right...Come in both of you."

The teacher opened the door further to let the two in. The two girls walked into the classroom and looked towards the students. Each and every eye in the room were now focused on the newcomers.

"Class, these two are our new students." The teacher closed the door and turned to address the class. "Girls, introduce yourselves."

"My name is Kasumi Shiba. I transferred from Rosefield Boarding School, and I hope that you will take good care of me. Nice to meet you all." Kasumi nodded, curtsying slightly. Midway down the rows three students looked towards each other.

"I'm Kasuko Shiba. Don't talk to me." Kasuko grumbled, walking past desks and sitting in the very back near the window.

"Um. Okay then. Kasumi, I presume you would like to sit next to your sister?" The teacher asked.

"No, I would like to sit as far as possible from her if you will allow me, sir." Kasumi stated, the teacher hesitantly nodded unsure as he signaled to a front desk closest to the wall. "Thank you."

Hikaru Hitachiin couldn't help but be startled by the two girls. He looked to his brother with wide eyes. He hadn't expected the fighting sisters to be twins. This was rather unexpected to the red head. Kaoru Hitachiin stared back, his thoughts on a similar process.

Haruhi looked downwards, her face pursing up a slight in thought. She didn't exactly agree with interfering with personal business, usually tending to stay out of it. But she couldn't exactly leave the little girl she met alone with this problem. A turbulent home life wasn't exactly the best situation to grow up in.

She hadn't really any choice; Tamaki had already come up with a plan and woe to all those who didn't adhere to it.

 _"Aiko-chan, as King of this Host Club, I swear to you that we will help your sisters become close again." Tamaki exclaimed kneeling to see the girl, his hand placed gently on her shoulder and a bright smile on his face._

 _Aiko stared blankly at the blonde for a moment before a huge grin broke out on her face. Tears of happiness threatened to pour over, and she once again lept forwards to hug Tamaki._

 _"Mr. Tamaki? Thank you so much!" Aiko continued to hold on, and the club couldn't help but agree they would help. After all, when a three year old came to you with a serious problem you couldn't deny them help._

 _"Aiko!" A distant voice called, her voice filled with worry. Said girl released Tamaki before looking towards the door._

 _Seconds later, the door opened revealing a worry stricken middle-aged woman who sighed when looking on the little girl. "Aiko! There you are!"_

 _"Chikako! I'm sorry that I ran off, I just need to talk to these nice people." Aiko explained walking forwards before reaching up to hold her nanny's hand. "They took really nice care of me and I'm very sorry that I worried you."_

 _Chikako sighed before looking around at the students who stood in the room. "Thank you very much for looking after her, I'm deeply sorry to have troubled you. Aiko is a very determined girl once she sets her mind on on something..."_

 _"Chikako, it's no bother to us. Aiko was well behaved and very nice." Haruhi stepped forwards. "She's welcome to come and visit whenever she likes."_

 _Chikako smiled, "Alright then, perhaps she'll come here with one of her sisters when they come to school. Aiko and I have to head out to meet her mother now, so we'll be off if there's nothing else."_

 _"Thank you all!" Aiko grinned, being lead out of the room by the hand, waving as she went. The club waved back until the doors heaved closed with a light slam, Tamaki swivelled around to address his club._

 _"Men! — and Haruhi — We have to put all our efforts into reconciling the Shiba sisters' relationship for Aiko-chan!" Tamaki declared, his finger pointing forwards. He then ran to get the infamous whiteboard, pulling it in front of the Hosts and starting to write something quick on it._

 _"Operation: Save the Shiba Family! Also named Operation: Shiba Sisters Play Nice Once Again!" read the characters. Tamaki cleared his throat and turned to see most of the hosts lined up like soldiers in training._

 _"First thing first, Kyoya! Find out what you can about the Shiba family, their relations their home life, etc." Kyoya nodded. "For the rest of you, we need to find out what made them fall out in the first place."_

 _"Aiko-chan said that they were once close, I don't think it'd be impossible to get them to make up. We should probably find out what happened between them first before trying to fix things." Haruhi commented._

 _"But won't it be difficult?" Hikaru pitched in._

 _"We don't even know if they're planning on coming to Ouran." Kaoru continued._

 _"Or if they're even wealthy." The twins chorused._

 _"I wonder what their parents think, for Aiko-chan to seek us for help and not them makes it seem weird..." Hani inputted his voice slightly subdued than usual, he clutched his bunny a little bit tighter._

 _"It seems that Kasumi and Kasuko have been separated for the last two years. They had both been previously enrolled in a boarding school in Takahagi. For some reason, Kasuko left the school and moved South with her friend. They've been separated ever since. They're due to start Ouran tomorrow." Kyoya reported, his glasses glinted white._

 _"Alright! Our plan will be to befriend the sisters. Haruhi_ — _you will try your best to befriend the Shibas and get their opinion on the other. Get them to come to the Host Club, and we will determine the rest of the plan from there!" Tamaki commanded._

 _Haruhi sighed. "So the entire plan, is for me to do essentially all of the work?"_

 _"Pretty much." The club chorused._

* * *

 _Poor Haruhi, always doing all the work for the club xD_

 _Sorry that this chapter is too short, I'm going on the idea that if the future chapters are shorter then you get quicker updates. Don't worry, I'm going to be updating regularly. I like actually uploading rather than waiting for a blue moon~_


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** My Twin, the Monster  
 **Summary:** When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was interfered with by the Host Club?  
 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will include swearing, underaged drinking and other such things that is unfitting for those under 13 years. Should the fanfiction evolve to include other subjects that may be sensitive for some readers, this section will update. As such it is rated T, this may be subject to change should the fanfiction evolve.  
 **Chapter Length:** 1257 words | 7255 words total

* * *

Chapter Four  
 _The Exit_

* * *

Though the class progressed as it usually would, Haruhi couldn't help but notice the chill in the air.

Kasuko and Kasumi didn't once look at each other, but when Kasuko was told off for not working, Kasumi chuckled. When Kasumi was complimented by the teacher for a good answer, Kasuko scoffed.

Haruhi observed Kasumi as Momoko, Renge and Kimiko approached her.

"Shiba-san? We were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch today." Momoko spoke up, a gentle smile on her face.

"That's very kind of you to offer...Kurokano-san, right?"

"Yes but you can call me Momoko if you want, this is Renge Houshakuji and Kimiko Sakurazuka." She smiled, signalling to the girls next to her.

"I was just wondering what Rosefield was like!" Renge giggled. "I almost went there before I heard of Ouran."

Kasumi's eyebrows raised a little in surprise before her expression turned to a more neutral one. "Well...Rosefield was beautiful. The grounds were full of life and the teachers centred the classes around each student. The students were all very welcoming as well, so I made friends easily."

"Oh wow that sounds really nice!" Kimiko spoke up, a smile on her face. "What do you think of Ouran so far?"

"In some ways it seems rather similar to Rosefield. Though without the living at school part. I do admit, I miss there, but I am willing to embrace change." Kasumi smiled.

A chortle from the back of the room.

Kasumi turned to glare at her sister before turning back to the girls in front of her. "I have to say I'm thankful that you would ask me to join you for lunch and I would happily accept."

Just then, the teacher walked back in calling for attention. Haruhi made a mental note to approach Kasuko at lunch, perhaps she would get lucky and she would be happy to talk.

Classes went by interrupted for the next hour. There was only one more lesson left, and Haruhi was more than happy to hear it. The twins were driving her insane. Their current lesson was World History working in groups of two. Haruhi had gotten lucky and managed to be paired with Kurokano who was more than happy to cooperate with the project they had been assigned.

"Shiba, Kasuko." The teacher called, "Since you and your sister are the only ones without partners in this project, I'm assigning you two as pairs."

Haruhi's had darted to look at the caramel blonde, who's grip on her pen tightened.

"Sensei? With all due respect, I would like to request I work alone." Kasumi spoke up, her tone polite but cold. She had absolutely no intentions of working with her sister.

"Shiba, you cannot be expected to work alone. Shiba, Kasuko. Move forwards to sit besides Kasumi."

"No." Kasuko rebutted. Her feet crossed and propped on her desk as she swung backwards on her chair. She had taken to chewing on her pencil, as she hadn't bothered taking a single note during the day. "I refuse."

"Shiba." The teacher warned, her voice stern. Haruhi gulped, their teacher was known to be one of the teachers who lost their patience quickly. A rare one in a school which catered to the whims of each student. "This isn't a request, I'm telling you to move."

Kasuko stood up from her desk, kicked open the loose window and jumped out. Many students stood up from their desks to stare at the purple haired teen who just simply walked away. Their classroom had been on the ground floor, so there hadn't been a jump.

"Show off," Kasumi grumbled under her breath.

Kasuko wasn't done, she turned to face the class with a salute and a wave, she flicked off her teacher. The teacher fought to settle the students down as they turned to speak with their friends about the teen's actions.

Kasuko ran. She felt free. Sure she'd get into a huge amount of trouble for her actions but it was worth it to not work with her sister. She ran, cartwheeled and jumped, feeling free for the first time in a week.

She kept going before she reached a large oak tree, it's trunk moving high up in the air and its leaves creating a wonderful shade. Kasuko approached the bottom of the tree before leaning against the trunk, sighing as she felt peace wash over her.

She felt she could sit there for hours, maybe even days. Though the leaves above her shaded her mostly from the late April sun, she still felt the warmth on her skin. Kasuko rarely indulged sitting in quiet taking in the sounds of nature, but she welcomed the moment.

She had no idea how long she had sat there, but the moment she heard the sound of someone approaching, Kasuko heaved a great sigh. She was hoping that it wasn't a teacher, though she'd welcome it over her sister. Her onyx black eyes fell upon the large figure of a supposedly intimidating image of a large student.

"Can I help you?" Kasuko asked snidely. She had hoped that the would have had longer to reap the silence.

"Sorry, I come here everyday to eat my lunch." The deep voice came from the red head. "Ain't seen you around before. You new or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. Though I personally like to think of myself a prisoner here. Buzz off this is my shade now."

Instead of the sound of retreating, Kasuko's eyes opened as she heard the sound of someone sitting beside her.

"Heh. You got guts kid, no one ever challenges me."

"This isn't a challenge, this is a warning. I'm taking this tree, buzz off."

"Okay then, I have this patch of grass."

Kasuko finally turned to give the guy an expression of anger and irritation. "What the fuck is your deal, asshole? Obviously I'm pissed off so just fuck off."

The red head just stared at her, with an eyebrow raised. "I'm just taking advantage of the fact that you're not running away."

"Why the fuck would I run away? You're not even remotely intimidating to me." Kasuko growled as she folded her arms and leaned back on the tree as she looked away. Obviously she wasn't getting anywhere persuading him to leave.

"Everyone else thinks my face is scary." They shrugged munching on a rice ball. "I don't exactly have many friends here. I'm Kasanoda."

Kasuko scoffed. "Well then everyone here are pansies. God what I would give for a bottle of sake or something. They make me want to drown in alcohol."

Kasanoda frowned. "That sounds kind of sad."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, how old are you kid? You're not even legally allowed to drink."

"Not allowed to have fun either." She shrugged. "I'm fifteen, but who gives a fuck."

Kasanoda frowned. "Why don't you do something with your life...like productive?"

"I'm sorry but you have to be a level five friend to unlock my tragic backstory, you don't quality." Kasuko snidely remarked as she impersonated a robotic voice. "Well, you can either sit here in silence or you can piss off. If you don't choose either of them, I'll kick your fucking ass."

Kasanoda chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "I'll shut up if you tell me your name."

"Kasuko. Kasuko Shiba."

"Oh? Shiba, like the dog shiba?"

"FUCK OFF!"

* * *

 _Sorry for the minor hiatus, accidently got caught up writing for my other fanfictions that aren't published yet oops. I also edited and rewrote a bit of a fanfiction that hasn't been updated in two years so I went back and did stuff for that in preparation for the next chapter that I'm working on. Sorry that I haven't been able to add in a lot more stuff in between chapters, I'm just kind of stuck for ideas. I also apologise for the stupid joke at the end there, I've been waiting to crack that for a while. I even considered giving Aiko a puppy that'd follow her around that was a Shiba Inu. But idk I talked myself out of it. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** My Twin, the Monster  
 **Summary:** When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was interfered with by the Host Club?  
 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will include swearing, underaged drinking and other such things that is unfitting for those under 13 years. Should the fanfiction evolve to include other subjects that may be sensitive for some readers, this section will update. As such it is rated T, this may be subject to change should the fanfiction evolve.  
 **Chapter Length:** 1052 words | 8307 words total

* * *

Chapter Five  
 _The Homesick_

* * *

Kasumi sighed as she looked at her meal. Though she was thankful for the company, she felt rather homesick. Ouran was far too similar to Rosefield for comfort. The whole day had reminded her of her first day in her previous school, which only further made her feel unwell.

"So Kasumi, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Kurokano asked, looking at the honey blonde with curiosity. It wasn't everyday they had a new student.

"I usually read, or study. At the moment I'm learning French, it's intriguing to learn new languages don't you think?"

"Yes, I think it's wonderful how different communication developed over different countries. You must be very good at speaking languages, you seem very studious." Kimiko replied.

Kasumi smiled politely. "I'm not quite that good, though I'm moderate in speaking four, French included. I study because I find it interesting to learn."

"Four?! What languages can you speak?!" Renge asked, her grin widening. "And if you need help with French I don't mind helping you! I lived in France for five years."

"I would love that, Houshakuji-san. I can speak Japanese, English, Chinese and French. Enough to get by at least..." She murmured. The conversation was boring her. Her mind longed for Hiroko and Mami's endless chatter. Chatter about their projects, endless slander of their rather...promiscuous classmates that she would happily join in on.

Her homesickness hit her straight in her stomach like an arrow.

She gently laid down her chopsticks as her "friends" dissolved into chatter that she didn't care to listen. Something about a particular club changing up it's theme, or some other trivial thing. You couldn't even pay Kasumi to care at this point.

"Excuse me, I have to attend to something. Thank you for inviting me to join you all for lunch, it's been enjoyable." She lied with ease, bowing slightly as she took her hardly touched tray of food away, leaving happy goodbyes behind her.

She left unaware of the two pairs of eyes following her.

* * *

"You still here, dipshit?" Kasuko muttered, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Yup." Kasanoda smiled, unfolding his bento box. "You want some food? My crew always cooks me enough for three."

"N—" Kasuko tried to refuse, but at the smell of fried chicken in a sweet smelling sauce her stomach growled like a hungry wolf. Instantly removing all chances of persuading him that she wouldn't need it.

Kasanoda smiled. "Here." He started to unclip the plastic bento box revealing the bottom container looked almost identical to the top part. It even came with its own pair of chopsticks.

"What, your mummy and daddy think you eat with a special giirrl?" Kasuko attempted to tease as she almost ripped the food out of his hand. She hated to admit it by thanking it, but taking food from him made her feel useless. But she hadn't quite listened to her parents as they talked about Ouran. That included her meal plans. No doubt Kasumi had food right about now.

Kasuko almost smirked in success when she notice the red dusting on Kasanoda's cheeks. "No, they're just optimistic about me making friends."

"Awww, liddle Kasanoda not good at making new friends?" She teased. It occurred to her that her range of teasing was rather limited. She made a mental note to possibly get that sorted. Though she couldn't quite help her natural replies, she was a much better person around her friends.

The weight of her homesickness pressed down on her chest. She would have put the food down, but since she had skipped out on dinner last night it was impossible to do so. She was about to whip about a snarky comment about Kasanoda, but the taste of the fried chicken and the sauce silenced all her jabs. The food was better than what she could get on a local food stand back home.

She silently filled her face with the food Kasanoda generously provided her. He sneaked a peek at the girl and wanted to smile slightly. For whatever reason or another, she reminded him of himself before he met Haruhi. And who knew, maybe he'd get a friend out of the deal.

* * *

"Shiba-san!" A voice called to Kasumi down the hallway. The girl did not stop, the tears on her face had started immediately as she left the Cafeteria. She had hoped to find an empty corner in a garden somewhere, to cry alone and in peace. Whatever the person wanted of her was something that she wouldn't grant. Couldn't she just be selfish for _once_ in her life?

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Evidently not. She hastily wiped at the corners of her eyes.

"What, is it?" She rather crudely snapped. She caught herself. "I mean, my apologies."

There stood a small looking brunet, his hair neatly combed his brown eyes seemingly too feminine for his face. Kasumi didn't say anything, just in case the boy would take insult. "Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you at a bad time."

Well you did, cretin. Kasumi bit her tongue to hold in the insult, deciding to list off the ways she hated this boy already. "Your apology is accepted, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Haruhi Fujioka. Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice in class you and your sister didn't get along. I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me why?" He smiled hopefully up at her.

"That would be a very private matter, Fujioka. Forgive me for not sharing my reasoning." Kasumi commented, her voice guarded. Her gaze laid heavy upon the boy, something she'd learned from her parents. It was a gaze of heavy intimidation without the hostility of it.

Fujioka realised he still had hold of Kasumi, blinking he let go. "My apologises, Shiba-san. I just wanted to help...If I could."

"Nothing you can do, could help me Fujioka. Unless you can rid me of my parents, I'll be continuing like they force me to do..." She almost whispered the last part, all but praying that Fujioka hadn't heard as she hastily moved away. Her movement continued until she ducked outside into a small corner. And wept.

Haruhi stood where she was, taking in all the information. "Her parents..."

* * *

 _Oh word, believe me I did not intend for such a hiatus! As is the case with the previous accidental hiatus, I managed to get myself caught up in other unpublished and published fanfictions. And other games, and a multitude of other such things. Right now, I'm incredibly ill and coughing up my lungs but because of this I realised that I hadn't updated in forever so thank that illness. As an apology for the hiatus, I aim to update everyday until I run out of steam. I can't guarantee how long that will last, but I can say that you will at least get one chapter tomorrow. I also can't guarantee the length of the chapters as I've been working on this chapter for a week and it's barely even a thousand words, I know I suck. Well. Enjoy, my friends._


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** My Twin, the Monster  
 **Summary:** When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was interfered with by the Host Club?  
 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will include swearing, underaged drinking and other such things that is unfitting for those under 13 years. Should the fanfiction evolve to include other subjects that may be sensitive for some readers, this section will update. As such it is rated T, this may be subject to change should the fanfiction evolve.  
 **Chapter Length:** 910 words | 9217 words total

* * *

Chapter Six  
 _The Hobby_

* * *

The bell marking the end of school _finally_ arrived and both Shibas couldn't help but find their heart plummet. They would each have another two hours of school, though they'd both much rather be somewhere else.

Kasumi would be heading to the library to study on what she'd learned for the day. Unbeknownst to her all of them would be busy and full of chattering other students, but Kasumi could concentrate on anything even should bombs be going off all around her.

Kasuko on the other hand had been caught out of class, attempting to skip the entirety of the day. She would be in detention until the school cannot legally hold her after five, her parents were notified or that's what the school were told. No doubt they'd just spoken with one of the servants in the home who would have told them she'd pass the message on. Only for her father to say he was in a business call, tell them he got the message, and the servant following orders.

Kasuko didn't have to be at home to know how her father operated. Nor how her mother operated. Though she didn't have some grand business she ran, the Shiba mother had a very tight-knitted friend group she kept up with. All the wives of most prominent businesses, Kasuko would have called them all sluts.

Make-up thick enough to mistake for paint, breasts so big they look like balloons and don't even get her started on their outfits. No doubt she was with them now, gossiping about things they heard their husband say about the men of the upper class. Though as a child, Kasuko was allowed no where near these meetings for sluts, she'd sneak into them along with...

Her memories snapped shut, as she fought not to scream her sister's name in anguish.

To distract herself, she thought about how empty the detention class was. Even if this school was full of goody-two-shoes, she didn't expect to be the only student in the school to be in detention. She'd been told the classes ran all the way through from Class A to Class D. Those in class D mainly being filled with delinquents and children of Yakuza. She'd expected at least one of them to be in detention.

She was bored, there was a ray of hope when she got to detention she could pass notes with _someone_ but alas, the world just truly loves to pee all over Kasuko's dreams, don't they.

* * *

"Found anything, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, his expression turning to a hopeful one instead of the slightly depressed one he wore only seconds ago.

"Well, not much." Haruhi sighed, putting her bag near a table she'd sit at to study until club started. "I only managed to speak with Kasumi, but she wasn't very helpful. When I asked about what happened, she said it was very personal which I suppose I could understand."

Haruhi thought for a second. "But she did mutter something as she walked away about her parents. I saw her again as she left class, but she was headed towards one of the libraries. I came straight here. As for Kasuko, she walked out in the middle of class before lunch and didn't return."

"It was almost palpable how much they disliked each other when they were in the same room." Kaoru spoke up, thinking of the almost passive-aggressive nature of their interactions.

"Yeah, they kept digging at each other but when the teacher attempted to pair them up it seemed like they would try anything to get out of it. Until the purple haired one jumped out the window." Hikaru added chuckling. He had to be honest, he was intrigued.

"Wait, they're twins?!" Hani jumped forwards. "That's a surprise!"

"Yeah, they are but they don't look that similar. Actually...more like night and day." Haruhi commented. "It seems like they both have different problems that probably surround the same event. For Kasumi we might want to start with her parents." She shrugged.

"Then I have just the idea." Tamaki grinned, glad that he could finally contribute to their goal.

* * *

"Ms. Shiba, I hope that you've chosen a constructive hobby since yesterday." Dr Maeda chided as Kasuko strolled over to the armchair where she laid down in a horribly slouched way that only irked the woman.

"Uh...nope. Don't think I did. Oh wait! I did! Oh, I picked out the _best_ one!" Kasuko grinned.

Dr Maeda's expression turned to surprise, she genuinely didn't expect any results for at least a day or two of badgering. "Okay then, Ms. Shiba. May I ask what hobby you picked out?"

"Sure!" Kasuko sat up and placed her boots on the coffee table, her hands behind their back. "It's called Chainsaw Carving. I take a huge block of wood and mash it apart with a chainsaw." She grinned.

Dr Maeda's pleasantly surprised expression fell to irritation. "No, Ms. Shiba. That is not a constructive hobby. A constructive hobby would be something like joining a sports team such as swimming or volleyball, or something that nurtures something besides yourself. In fact, how about instead of letting you choose, I'll give you a hobby I think you're really going to enjoy."

Kasuko sneered at the idea, but knew that she wouldn't be able to pick a lousey hobby out of a damn book. "I'd rather destroy shit with a chainsaw."

"Ms. Shiba how does gardening sound to you?"

* * *

 _Well, I'm still dying but hey at least I did upload another chapter! I'm actually kind of proud! Also it's the 2nd of December sooo I'm super excited for Christmas. Just have to patch things up with the family before I end up having a good one though...oops._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** My Twin, the Monster  
 **Summary:** When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was interfered with by the Host Club?  
 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will include swearing, underaged drinking and other such things that is unfitting for those under 13 years. Should the fanfiction evolve to include other subjects that may be sensitive for some readers, this section will update. As such it is rated T, this may be subject to change should the fanfiction evolve.

 **Chapter Length:** 1440 words | 10657 words total

* * *

Chapter Seven  
 _The Home_

* * *

Kasuko grumbled as she flicked through an informational book about getting into Gardening. The idea didn't appeal at all, willingly trawling her hands through the dirt? No thank you. Neither did the idea of fertilizing the dirt with...urgh cow dung and the lark.

Her cram school was cancelled for whatever reason, but she was still under house arrest. As she assumed, her parents had no idea of her detention earlier today otherwise the moment she got in she'd have a barrage of harsh words waiting for her.

Kasumi studied the book written in French, it was slightly difficult for her to read, but it was a French translation of Wuthering Heights. A book she'd known all too well in English, so it wasn't the hardest book to read. Though her mind was elsewhere, thinking of the curious brunet.

She forgot their name, or even if they gave it. But something about their curiosity bugged her immensely, almost as if someone had put them up to it. But who? She felt like there was so much more to his questions, but with no where to direct her questions it only ended up with infuriation.

She slammed her book closed.

"Um, miss?" A maid called the girl's attention from the doorway. Kasumi's head snapped up, unaware anyone had been with her. She quickly composed herself, ejecting all anger from her system.

"Yes?"

"There's a group of men here that are asking for you by name. Would you like to speak to them, or should I send them away?"

"Did anyone give a name?" Kasumi asked, wondering why the maid even bothered asking her. It was apart of her job to keep out unwanted visitors, it wasn't like someone could walk up to her gate and ask to see inside. Or at least, she had somewhat a small amount of confidence that her staff wasn't incompetent.

"Well, yes. They each gave a name, the reason I'm asking is that they are all sons of very big businesses. Your father is on a business trip and your mother hasn't returned home yet." The maid explained.

With a sigh, Kasumi stood. "Alright, you may let them into the entrance hall. I'll meet with them and ask what it is they want. Do not let my sisters know we have visitors as they will not be staying long."

"Yes, miss." She nodded, excusing herself.

Kasumi once again sighed, checking over her appearance in the mirror. She had long since changed out of her uniform and into a pink slightly formal dress. It was redundant to do so, as the only reason she'd chosen it to please her mother. Who wasn't here in the first place, probably wouldn't be home for a while.

She made her way over to the entrance hall in good time, her visitors hadn't entered yet but they weren't far behind.

The group of six walked through the doors, their eyes almost immediately laid upon their target.

"Hello there, I've been informed you wish to speak with me. I'm Kasumi Shiba. May I ask what you wish to talk about?" Kasumi stated, her voice calm and level-headed just as she had been taught.

"Yes! My name is Tamaki Suoh! We go to the same school, and I didn't get a chance to see you earlier." The tall blond jumped forward excitedly.

"Well, Suoh, I appreciate your enthusiasm to meet with me... Well, pardon me for saying, but it sounds rather creepy for you to visit my home instead of waiting to meet me tomorrow at school." Kasumi sighed with a deadpan expression. The blond deflated.

"My apologies for my friend, Ms Shiba. I'm Kyoya Ootori, my father deals with your father and we were wondering if we could join you and your family for dinner." The bespectacled man stepped forwards.

"I believe you're out of luck. My father is currently on a business trip and my mother won't be home until later tonight. Dinner will be just my sisters and I, and if you'll forgive my bluntness that is how it will stay."

"Gettin' some ice cream, sneaking out for ice cream, off to—" Kasuko cut herself off as she walked into the front entrance. "Oh. Hey didn't know we had visitors. These your man whores?"

Kasumi's hands curled into fists. "Not at all. I ask that you do not speak to visitors in that way, Kasuko. Even if I was in the middle of asking them to leave. And what was it that I overheard? You know you aren't to leave the house at this time."

"Pfft. Who cares! I'm already under house arrest! Hey hot twins, can I leave with you?" Kasuko moved forwards smiling at the gingers as she pulled the two by the hand. She was already out of the door with them before she heard Kasumi yell at her from behind.

"So what's the deal with you lot? You the kinda guys with sticks up your assholes or do you actually get out and have some fun?" Kasuko asked as she fell into a stride, the six guys she had taken with her hesitantly trailing behind. They _had_ come to the Shiba household to possibly find out more about the two girls but didn't quite expect to be taken somewhere with one of them.

Tamaki made a sound of shock at the cuss word, his young innocent mind rather surprised at her. The Hitachiins rolled their eyes at their friend, before speaking up. "We're not delinquents but we know how to have fun."

"Oh? You're judging me now?" Kasuko snapped back, not actually offended. "I'm not the one still in uniform after school ended nearly three hours ago."

"Ms. Shiba, we came over right after club so you'll have to forgive our appearance." Kyoya spoke up, clearly just wanting to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal so that he can close the book on the whole subject but unfortunately it looks like it wasn't going to be such a walk in the park.

"Ooo! Isn't my sister a special little girl! First day of school and someone already has a cute little crush on her, which one is it? You don't have to be shy." Kasuko grinned at the group as the Ice Cream shop she had intended to go to came into view.

The group shared a look before Hani spoke up. "My friend Takashi!" He pointed to the tall male who hadn't spoken. He shouldn't have been surprised by his cousin, but he was anyway. Kasuko raised her eyebrows in surprise, not at all expecting to be right about a crush but within moments her surprise turned to confidence. Oh what an opportunity to crush this boy's view of the "goddess" known as Kasumi.

"Well, Takashi, I'll let you in on a little secret. My sister? She's kind of a raging bitch." Kasuko fake whispered as she pushed open the Ice Cream Parlour's door, quickly ordering a four scoop tub of mint chocolate chip. "Like, when she was telling you all to leave, she was one hundred percent insulting every single one of you in her head." She took her ice cream and sat in a large booth.

"She seemed very polite though." Tamaki said slightly dejected, he hadn't imagined in the world someone would think horribly of a person with just the meeting of them.

"Oh yeah, that's one of the ways you _know_ she's insulting you. She's beyond casual with those she likes, but in situations and around people that she doesn't like she becomes the perfect image of politeness. The only person that doesn't count with is me, because I irk her so much that she openly insults me." Kasuko grinned openly, seeming as if she was proud that her sister hated her so much. It only got the club wondering so much more...

"What happened to make her hate you so much?" Hani asked innocently, his eyes turning wide in hopefulness.

"Yeah, don't expect me to answer that. Hell, I've only known you guys the past fifteen minutes." Kasuko snapped as she took a large spoonful of the mint chocolate chip. She had to hand it to the place, it was the best ice cream she'd had in a long time. "And if someone doesn't buy me a milkshake to go along with this ice cream, you ain't getting any more information."

"She's a ray of sunshine." Hikaru snidely commented to his brother who could only nod.

* * *

 _My apologies for the lack of update. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this, nor how long I want it. I know that this won't be resolved in three months but I'm genuinely running out of insults for these two. HOW DO OFFICIAL FILM WRITERS DO THIS?!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** My Twin, the Monster

 **Summary:** When you are born a twin, you would assume you would be close to that twin because you share a lot of things. Not in the Shiba twins' case. They cannot even stand to be in the same room, what would happen if their situation was interfered with by the Host Club?  
 **Warnings:** This fanfiction will include swearing, underaged drinking and other such things that is unfitting for those under 13 years. Should the fanfiction evolve to include other subjects that may be sensitive for some readers, this section will update. As such it is rated T, this may be subject to change should the fanfiction evolve.

 **Chapter Length:** 2,114 words | 12,771 words total

* * *

Chapter Eight  
 _The Reluctant_

* * *

Two days later, found Kasuko reluctantly attending the first day in her new club. She made a face as she was advised by an upperclassman to tie her hair up, put on an apron and wear gloves.

She felt like a giant nerd dressed like this, she just couldn't wait to scoop up shit with her hands! Best day of her life! Absolutely not. She longed to just go out and sleep during the day with her best friend, chatting in the local McDonalds and talking shit about everything and everyone. Probably insulting their friends Andre and Sora. Waiting for Goro to arrive so they could hang out in whatever place he managed to get his band to chill in.

Instead she would be handling literal shit.

What surprised her was the genuine laughter and amusement the girl produced upon seeing her new sort-of friend Kasanoda. He was dressed in a similar attire as she was, but his apron was definitely...very feminine. He also wore a pink bandana in his hair, which both worked for him but also looked very jarring.

Kasanoda rolled his eyes as he took in the laughter. "Very funny, keep laughing or I'll put you on fertilizer duty."

Kasuko slowed her laughter before looking at the red head sceptically. "You don't have the authority to order me around."

Kasanoda grinned. "Actually I do, I'm the Vice-President of the gardening club, ergo I have the authority to assign you tasks."

She growled. "I'm not going to do jack, I'm only here because— Well fuck, I'm not here because I want to be!" She stopped before admitting she had a therapist. It made her feel weak. Broken. She wasn't going to degrade her image here, whatever image she ended up having.

"Okay then, sit on your own in the clubroom." Kasanoda shrugged. "We'll be down here. Oh, but be warned there's nothing in there, since we spend all our time down in the gardens."

Kasuko stared at Kasanoda with a stubbornly surly expression. She wanted to yell out at him, but instead sat down hunched and grumbled insults. Kasanoda rolled his eyes as he started to go about his business, grabbing a watering can to water those in the greenhouse that needed it.

"Shiba-san, would you mind passing me the plant food that's over there?" Kasanoda politely requested motioning with his head as he gently tried to secure a weak looking flower to a stick to help support it. He frowned slightly at the orchid, the petals were looking a little dry but it had just been watered yesterday. He hoped a little plant food would help it out.

Kasuko had since stopped grumbled but had resigned herself to sitting on the floor. She scooted over to the small box of plant food before scooting back to her sort-of-friend passing the large box.

"Thank you." He smiled down at her, not going to admit he only needed one of the small bottles inside but thankful anyway. After successfully securing the orchid, he nestled one of the open bottles into the plant pot before moving his attention over to some rhubarb that was near harvesting.

The rest of the club went in a similar manner, Kasuko was glad Kasanoda hadn't ordered her to do anything. Though she _was_ kind enough to pass him things that she was sure he could have grabbed himself, she was starting to get bored sitting on her own.

She would never admit it, but her loneliness was eating her away inside. It was times like this that she wished she could reverse the clock and undo damages. Whatever it took to get her back to her home and away from Ouran. Instead she tried to think on the present.

She mainly focused on friends. It would be impossible to rant to Nanami without her sister finding out. It was impossible to do anything at home, so her old friends and boyfriend were completely out of the picture. She hated to admit it but she'd have to make some friends here at Ouran if she'd want to keep her sanity.

This is where the idea of being friends with Kasanoda sprouted. It wasn't something she'd do outright. Maybe she'd just lower her spiky exterior little by little around him. She wasn't going to damage her pride by clinging to him and begging to be his friend. He seemed like a nice enough guy anyway without having to go with the waterworks.

* * *

Kasumi walked through the office building of her father's company. It was something she wished she didn't have to do. She'd rather be in a library. She looked down at the lobby from her working floor, before turning towards her office. It was menial work that she was completing. Any poor scmuck with basic skills and the information could complete it.

The girl sighed heavily as she walked to sit in the office. It wasn't at all interesting, a desk space that was barren albeit for a laptop and a stack of papers. A woman in a lower floor suggested she make her desk a little bit more welcoming by decorating it. Kasumi very much disliked the idea, it would be through her lack of attempt at investing any effort that she rebelled against her father.

It was her way of rebelling at least.

She wasn't going to rebel by not doing anything, no that would be what Kasuko would do. And Kasumi was anything but like her sister. She would probably excel in whatever her father assigned to her, making him proud. It rolled her stomach.

By the time six pm rolled around, she felt the life had been drained out of her. It barely meant anything to her that she had a whole hour of spare time out the house before curfew. She had always enjoyed her time in the comfort of her own home, and whilst she is forbidden to return to her home of Rosefield, she had no other place to retreat to.

She opted to walk home instead of take the limo. It was a peculiar decision considering the evening was more than a little nippy and she had only a sleeveless dress. Kasumi wanted to see a world away from her parents. She'd be a half hour late home, but due to her exceptional behaviour, she'd probably get off extremely lightly.

It was with great surprise that after twenty minutes, a limo pulled up beside her. She took a deep breath ready to thank but berate her limo driver for attempting to talk her out of it. The words died in her throat however when she saw the curious face of the dark haired boy she had seen in her house earlier that week. The one with the glasses, she hadn't cared for learning his name.

"Ms Shiba, what are you doing walking outside when it is so cold?" He asked her, with the window down. He instructed his driver to stop before turning back to Kasumi awaiting her reply.

"I believe that is not your business." Kasumi turned away about to continue walking before a thought came to her. "You were at my house a few days ago? Pardon me but isn't that a tad...unorthodox. If you want to make my acquaintance then please, talk to me in school."

Kyoya smiled at her, "I believe I only came along with my friends and happened to drive this way on the way home from _my_ father's office. Believe me, I have very little interest in making your acquaintance. But I will at least be courteous and offer you a ride home, as our fathers are business partners."

"Well that is very kind of you, sir. But I chose to walk home because I do so very much like the fresh air. And my mother told me never to enter the vehicle of someone that I simply do not know." Kasumi rejected the offer.

"Alright then, but be advised, the forecast predicted high chance of rain. I hope your home isn't too far away."

Kasumi scowled at the ground facing away from the boy. It would take her at least an hour more, and as much as she hated the crushing pressure of her home, her pride didn't allow for her to walk home in the rain.

"Would you still like to reject my offer?" Kyoya near smirked at the girl. He knew he had her painted into a corner, he honestly would rather just drive on but perhaps if he was courteous to her now, she would be courteous with information in the future.

"No, if it is still on the table, I may have to take you up on it." She reluctantly said just as she heard the crack of thunder. She couldn't help but curse the weather for conspiring against her.

Kyoya stepped out and opened the limo door for her. Slipping inside after her just as the first drops of rain fell to the pavement below. Within a few seconds of the door shutting, they were on the move.

"Many thanks for the offer." Kasumi conceded, after a moment in the limo. "I presume you will take me to my home, yes?"

"Of course, unless you have another place you wish to be for the night."

"No, my house will be perfectly acceptable, thank you." Kasumi nodded, moving her gaze to her bag. She had a book with her that she definitely wanted to read, she usually had a book or two with her anyway. But she wondered if it would be considered rude to do that.

She took a sideways glance to look at her escort. He was currently typing away at his laptop, so it was obvious he didn't care for being that polite. She shrugged and pulled out the book anyway. That's when he decided to strike up conversation.

"You and your sister have the most unusual of relationships."

Kasumi fought not to growl at him. "And that is none of your business."

"My apologies, I was just trying to strike up a conversation. Your sister had interesting things to say about you when she took us out for food the other day. I was only trying to make more sense of the situation, it's only fair if someone hears part of the story that they get to hear the end of it. Don't you think?"

Kasumi closed her book and turned to the dark haired male. "Yes, but it is also fair if you could recognise that is a sensitive topic. If I said it was highly personal and something I would not give out so easily, it would only be fair if you provide similar information that is highly personal to _you_. Because in my opinion, that would be fair."

"I don't even know your full name. You're Ootori, correct? Other than the fact you are a second year in Ouran and apart of a club with those five others who visited me. By all rights, had it not been raining, I would have never gotten in this limo with you."

Kyoya paused in his typing to look directly at the honey blonde. She had a point, but that wasn't what he was about. He never divulged information about himself to anyone, not even his friends who have on person pry the information out of him and let the others know. He considered making something up and trading that for the information he required, but the risks of failure outweigh the reward.

"I suppose that is true," He sighed. "But I will warn you, it isn't just me who wants to know. My friends are a lot more...pushier and direct than myself, if anything I suppose they are the ones who are more driven for answers. A simple out would probably be just telling me what they want to know, naturally I would relay the information to them and all will settle."

Kasumi paused for a moment taking it in. "Well, considering I have no proof of what you are saying besides your word, I guess I am going to have to wait and see what lies in store. But I hope that if you insist on bothering my sister and I, you will have to prepare for heavy resistance. I know that I do not opt for violence, but Kasuko is a delinquent who lived without adult supervision for two years. Whatever she does, I will not take responsibility."

"Then I suppose it is a game, a game to see who can crack first." Kyoya said.

"Oh no, the game has always been going on between my sister and I. Now it simply has more players."

* * *

 _Honestly, I doubt very many people actually are very much invested in this story to care when it's updated, but I'm happy to update it regardless! Honestly, I barely know where I'm going with this fanfiction so you're welcome to dislike it. I got my first hate review on this story and if I'm honest, I am so proud of myself to get one. Because in any case, I win. For them to truly shit on it, they would have had to read its entirety in which I win because they read it. Or they could have not read it and decided to shit on it for no reason, in which I win because their comment made me happy and not sad like it should have._

 _For being a writer of mainly fanfiction for years and posting for years, it's kind of a stupid achievement to get a hate review but I am happy. In any case, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to THEM, because honestly they sort of inspired me to write more. So thank you PussyDestroyer69, your hate was well received._


End file.
